The Love I Never Loved
by LadyKaresse
Summary: Ginny Weasley was taken by the Dark Lord and has borne his child. Draco Malfoy has been kept in an ageless sleep due to a prophecy that has been written in the stars. What will the Dark Lord do when the child proves to be more like him then he expected?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This starts out as a GW/TR and then will continue with their daughter. Hope you likes)  
  
Prologue  
  
Ginny Weasley awoke with a groan. She pushed herself up off the icy stone floor of the dungeons. Why was she still alive? Were they going to try and use her to get Harry? It had been years since the war had started and she was now 22. She brushed a lock of fiery red hair out of her eyes and gasped at who she saw across from her. Draco Malfoy was sleeping on the dungeon floor just one cell across from her. The last time she had seen him he had just left Hogwarts and strangely he hadn't aged a day.  
  
"Malfoy?" She said confused. He didn't stir it seemed he was in...  
  
"A living death until we administer the antidote he will continue sleeping never aging." Said a voice that she had feared since she was 11 years old. Voldemort in his younger form of Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Tom...what...how..." she couldn't think of anything to say. He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah Virginia...my sweet lovely Virginia...you have grown into quite the beauty." He said with a flick of his wand he brought her out of the cell to face him. He gently ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She whispered she had never been so scared in her entire life. He kissed her forehead sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"You my dear are going to be the mother of my heir." She backed away but he held her tight close to his chest, "It was written in the stars that from my chosen consort a child would come a girl. That when joined with the line of the most loyal's son their child would be enough to match my power. You my dear are that consort. Think of what I can give you. Now you to will never age you won't grow old my lovely Virginia. You will be mine forever." He then kissed her fully on the lips. Suddenly they were in his rooms and he was slowly undressing her and himself. She struggled but with a quick seduction spell she was helpless to resist him.  
  
"You are mine Ginny you will always be mine." He said as he held her closely. As soon as he was asleep she dressed and just before she apparated away she glared at him.  
  
"I will never be yours."  
  
A/N: Hope you like review please. I know it stunk but it was the first chapter give it a little while. 


	2. 18 years later

(A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of a The Love I Never Loved. We start this off 18 years after the Prologue. Remember Ginny hasn't aged so don't yell at me k.)  
  
Chapter 2- 18 years later.  
  
Ginny Weasley frowned at her appearance in the mirror once again. She still didn't look a day older than 22. She should be grateful, but it was hard sometimes having guys hit on you when you were old enough to be their mum. She walked across the hall and knocked loudly on the door. There was a loud groan.  
  
"Raven Cassandra get your bum out of bed before I take away your phone privileges." Ginny shouted.  
  
"MOM.ten more minutes." her daughter groaned loudly Ginny opened the door drew her wand and sent a quick shock spell at her daughter. "OWW.MOM!" Her daughter bolted up wincing.  
  
"Get ready we're going shopping today." Her daughter glared at her and Ginny almost winced. Her eyes were exactly like his large pools of black that could suck you in and never let go.  
  
"Mom you are being totally unfair." Raven snapped and stood stretching. Ginny looked at her daughter she was so beautiful. Her long black hair was so much like his fell in perfect curls down to her bum, her skin which was naturally pale had a warm tan to it from spending so much time in the sun, yes her daughter was beautiful.  
  
"I'm still your mother though.now get ready and remember-" Raven rolled her eyes and made her voice higher, in a mocking impression of Ginny.  
  
"Keep your wand tucked in on the inside of your boot so that it won't fall out and you can get to it easier. I know mom." Ginny smiled again at her daughter's American accent. She had fled to America after escaping him America was a large country and there were several cities in which to hide in. Her little baby had grown up here not knowing any other life other than the one on the streets. She herself was no longer Ginny Annabelle Weasley, but Nacelle Virginia Kelley.  
  
"I'll wait outside hurry." She said ignoring her daughter who was muttering curse words looking for clothes in the pigpen she called a room. Ten minutes later she walked out her long hair pinned up a few locks surrounding her face, she was wearing a green shirt and blue hip hugger jeans. Her belly button showing Ginny instinctively frowned in a motherly way.  
  
"Mom relax.remember we aren't in England." She said rolling her eyes Ginny frowned.  
  
"Come on sweet heart we better go the mall is opening soon and I want to get you some new clothes." Ginny said grabbing her car keys and leading her daughter who was a good 5 inches shorter than her ant only 5'2'' out the door.  
  
Meanwhile in England.  
  
Draco Malfoy gasped for air as he awoke. He stood up rubbing his eyes. What day was it? It felt like he had slept for.  
  
"It's 2020 my boy." Said the voice of an older man Draco turned his jaw dropping.  
  
"Father?" He said incredulously, Lucius Malfoy still carried himself with dignity but he looked weaker slower.  
  
"Yes my boy, you have been in an ageless sleep. Our Lord has saw it fit time to awaken you." Lucius said gazing at his son proudly.  
  
"What? Why?-" Draco began when a deep baritone answered.  
  
"Ahh.the young Malfoy welcome back." Voldemort stepped out of the shadows much as he had the time he had last seen Ginny Weasley. Draco gaped for a moment before shutting his mouth.  
  
"My Lord." He said bowing slightly  
  
"I kept you in that dreamless sleep because you as the son of the most loyal have been chosen to wed my daughter." Draco felt his eyes widen.  
  
"I am.honored." he said slowly.  
  
"However first we must locate the girl and her mother. I have reliable information on their whereabouts," The Dark Lord looked at him, "Your child will be strong with that child my power shall be complete and we can finally take care of that blasted Harry Potter."  
  
Back in the States.  
  
"Mom let's go over there." Raven said pointing in the direction of a large shopping center as they drove past.  
  
"No, we'll go there later." Ginny said as she parked the car. The pair walked into the mall and Raven almost tore off towards one of the clothing stores. "No you don't come on." Ginny said and her daughter followed muttering swear words under her breath. "No swearing Raven Cassandra or you're grounded." Ginny snapped in a whisper.  
  
"Yes mom." Raven said sighing and shooting a glare at a group of teenage boys who were whistling at them. "Bastards." she muttered when her mother froze staring straight ahead.  
  
"No.o no." Ginny whispered it couldn't be him.  
  
"Mom?" Raven asked concerned.  
  
"No time to explain go to the bathroom apparate home.pack your bag and go to one of your friends houses.don't stay to long keep moving. Then go to the safest Floo station you can find and go to Hogwarts tell them you're Ginny Weasleys daughter. RUN." Ginny said and Raven although not knowing what was scaring her mother so badly did the only thing that made sense. She ran.  
  
(A/N: There's chapter two hoped you liked.anyway REVIEW) 


	3. Father

(A/N: Chapter 3 of The Love I Never Loved please Review. And if I don't update soon I'm sorry I'm having an attack of projects and homework blame my teachers.)  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Raven everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER 3-Father  
  
Ginny had seen his face in the crowd easily. He stood out no matter how much he tried to blend in, he had an aurora of power and dignity around him that made him stand out. She told her daughter to run. As soon as Raven had gone she herself bolted off turning the corner. She looked around, she couldn't go to the apartment no that wouldn't be safe for Raven she *had* to keep her safe. She lowered her pace to a fast walk moving swiftly through the crowds. She pulled a hat out of her purse making sure that her fiery red hair didn't give her away. She felt him gaining but she kept this steady pace it could help Raven...her little baby...Raven with her wit temper and sarcastic comebacks. She was truly a brave little girl...well not little anymore in the sense of age, but height wise...she turned into a large shop hoping to hide among the racks of clothes. He was getting closer, she wouldn't, *couldn't* give up yet no not now. She had run from him for 18 years she could last for Ravens sake. She sighed wondering why she was taking a walk down memory lane when she should be running her ass off. Raven had grown up with out a father but she hadn't shown any signs of regret.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A five-year-old Raven was laughing as she went higher on the swings. Ginny watched her daughter smiling. Raven ran over to her and hugged her leg.  
  
"Mommy did you see how high I went?" She chirped her soft raven hair in soft ringlets.  
  
"Yes I did sweet heart..." Ginny said smiling at the little girls enthusiasm.  
  
"Mommy...will I ever get to meet Daddy?" Ginny froze looking deep into those large black eyes. Raven looked at her mother her brow furrowing, she looked a lot like him when she did that, she was a lot like him in the sense she could charm you into doing almost anything she chose, but her little girl was not evil.  
  
"Maybe some day...when you're older." Ginny said finally, that seemed to appease the little girls curiosity as she ran off to play again.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Ginny slowed her pace as she reached a clothing rack ducking her head slightly so that it would be harder to spot her. She should have known it would never have worked. All to soon a hand had come to rest gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Why hello Virginia it has been a while." Came his deep baritone voice she shivered as his grip tightened and he pulled her close forcing her to turn and meet his eye. He still looked like he was 20 years old so much like her. "Lovely as ever..." He said with a final smile before everything disappeared and they were once again in his rooms. She shuddered, they were in the sitting room and Death Eaters started to file in surrounding them in a half circle.  
  
"I won't tell you anything." She said calmly gathering her courage to stare him straight in the eye. He laughed softly.  
  
"My, my have you raised our *daughter* with that tongue?" He snapped furiously.  
  
"She has a temper of her own far worse than mine...if it were her here instead of me she would have already insulted you all several times in fifty different languages and have hexed you into next week." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Virginia darling bring her here...don't you think I have the right to see my daughter? After all I have missed the first 17 years of her life." He said Ginny took a few pictures of Raven out of her purse and threw them at him.  
  
"That's the closest you'll ever get to seeing her." She snarled as he looked at the pictures.  
  
"Master...may we see the daughter?" Asked a Death Eater Voldemort flicked his wand once and the pictures became enlarged. One was of a five-year-old Raven scowling at the camera and shaking her head in disgust at the dress she was wearing. Ginny suppressed a grin Raven had always despised dresses. Another was one with her in her Quidditch robes leaning against her broom -a Nimbus 2010 the best her mother could afford- taking a snooze while a few of her team mates creeped up behind her with a tub full of water dumping it on her. And the most recent was of Raven smirking and winking blowing kisses at the camera, dressed in a cheerleading out-fit walking around kissing her guy friends who if not dying of laughter were whistling in approval.  
  
"I knew I should never have let her dress up like that for Halloween 'Mom you are so uptight...' my ass..." Ginny muttered under her breath. The Dark Lord looked at her calmly. She glared at him furiously, "I raised her that's my child you are not getting anywhere near her."  
  
Raven walked into her room and grabbed a backpack stuffing clothes and other articles into it as fast as she could. She took out her wand and muttered a quick enlarging spell on it to fit more. She shoved spell books in and her collapsible cauldron. She looked at herself in the mirror and put a few highlighting charms in her hair. She now had emerald streaks running through looking very good indeed. She tied her hair back once more and put on a hat. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Pulling herself together she walked down the street. She had to get a cab maybe stay at a hotel tonight...then she could apparate over to Damians stay there for a night before taking a plane to England. She'd go to her mother's family...or she could go straight to Hogwarts. She shook her head she'd think about it in the morning. She waved down a cab and hopped in.  
  
"Any hotel close to the LA Airport and make sure it's cheap." she said to the driver a porky Mexican man who nodded and started the car. She took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. It was almost 10 at night when she reached the hotel. She payed the cab driver and checked in. "Best to check on mom...an image spell should do the trick." She thought as she quickly put wards up around her room. She lay down in bed focusing on her mother's location.  
  
Ginny glared the Dark Lord fiercely in the eye the Death Eaters still surrounding them.  
  
"I think not Virginia darling...you see you're going to tell me..." He said slowly touching her face.  
  
"Like hell, you son of a-" Just then someone began to clap slowly. Raven came walking lazily towards her mother.  
  
"Jeez mom and you're the one telling me to be polite and to stop swearing?" Raven said flipping her long black hair with emerald streaks.  
  
"RAVEN WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO?" Ginny shouted furiously  
  
"Mom I'm fine relax.mom what the hell is going on I deserve a fucking explanation for why-" Raven began when the man who was standing next to her mother started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Raven said with a deadly sort of calm.  
  
"Do not speak to me with that tone." The Dark Lord snapped raising his wand.  
  
"Why the hell not? It isn't like you could do anything.seeing as I'm only a shadow." Raven said rolling her eyes, Ginny wished that her daughter did not have so much sass right about now.  
  
"Yes.but your mother." He grabbed Ginny pulling her towards him so that her head rested on his chest. Ginny struggled he laughed softly. Raven became stonily still her black eyes became hard.  
  
"If you do anything to my mother I swear to the Gods that you are going to regret it." Her voice was soft and sleepy it sounded too dangerous.  
  
"I am your Father do not speak to me like that." (A/N: What will Ravens reaction be? Draco will show up in the next chapter. And the term 'shadow' I'm using from the Dark Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop. It's a great series to read.) 


	4. Like Dad

(A/N: my fourth chapter of the Love I Never Loved I'm thinking of changing the title and moving this to a TR/GW place cause that's what it will mostly be if I decide to stick with my original plans but who knows I may change my mind. Do Review and be sure to check out my really short fic called 'In The End' it kicks ass. Well at least I think so)  
  
Disclaimer-You know the deal I only own Raven  
  
Chapter 4- Like Dad  
  
"I am your father do not speak to me like that"  
  
§***************************§  
  
Raven stared at him. She just stared her eyes wide her face showing only the emotion of shock. Every time she tried to open her mouth to say something her muscles wouldn't obey the brains command. Her Father? This man was her Father? She turned to her mother who was looking at her feet.  
  
"Mommy?" She said sounding like a child again. Her mother looked up at her and she saw the answer in her eyes. Words weren't needed her expression was more than enough.  
  
"Yes, I'm your father and you'd do well to get yourself totally here or something may happen to your lovely mother here." The man said his voice held a certain authority he was clearly a man who was used to getting his way.  
  
"Raven do as I say and run." Ginny said pleading with her daughter who was frozen in shock. Raven stood still and started shaking.  
  
"You can't order me around ~Father~ you didn't raise me." She shook harder clenching her hands into tight fists her eyes bright with anger, "You weren't there when I got my letter to go to the best Wizarding School in America. You weren't there when I won my first Quidditch match. You weren't sitting at my bedside when I was sick. You weren't the one who healed all my wounds. You didn't hold me while I cried when my best friend died. You weren't there when I had my first dance recital. You weren't there when I made top honors in all my classes. You weren't there. As far as I'm concerned I only have a mother who gave a damn about me to run away from her family and the life she knew to protect me from something I didn't understand until now. You, you don't deserve to be in the same damn room as my mother. And I hope that you fucking rot in hell and when they bury you I can do a dance of victory on your grave. I am not going to allow some pompous idiot who has the audacity to call himself my father have any say what so ever in my life. And I swear to God if you hurt my mother in any way I will bring every thing I am and will become down on you." With that said she disappeared. The Dark Lord stared at his daughter with that little speech that had been meant to piss him off she had proven that she was very much worth finding.  
  
"Draco what do you think of her?" The Dark Lord asked a Death Eater who had been standing behind him through out the whole episode.  
  
"She's.she's amazing, breathtaking." Draco removed his mask and hood, Ginny gasped he hadn't aged he looked 17 still exactly like he did ~that~ night. No he wouldn't get anywhere near her child.  
  
"Neither of you are getting anywhere near her." She said her eyes bright with determination.  
  
"Virginia darling I very much doubt that, you see our child has proven herself more like me then I had expected." The Dark Lord said. Ginny had no clue why this was making him so cheerful -well as cheerful as the Dark Lord could get-  
  
"She is like you," she agreed nodding her head, "She's cunning, fast, powerful, and has a nasty temper to boot. Trust me even if you manage to catch her you won't hold her down. My child will find a way out of it. In a sense of personality she is more your child than mine," She looked at the Dark Lord again and she smiled a real smile for the first time in years, "Your lack of understanding that Tom Marvolo Riddle may very well get you killed."  
  
(A/N: Told ya' Draco would make an appearance, he'll become more important later on promise, I had to make this one short because I want to build the next chapter a bit more and start a prequel (However you spell it) for a series that I'm writing. It's going to be neat. I'll post it soon so check that out to, it's going to be called 'A Vow' then the series -which just may be one really long story- Any ways review this story.) 


	5. Love Again?

(A/N: Another chapter of the Love I Never Loved sorry it took me 4ever to write I was attacked by my evil satanic teachers with homework and projects. It's like all my teachers are Snapes /flinches/ the horrors.anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and continue to do so pretty pleases)  
  
Disclaimer-you know the usual I only own Raven  
  
CHAPTER 5-Love Again  
  
Raven rolled off her bed shaking with rage. The bastard, how dare he? She wanted to go back in full solid form and test a couple hexes out on him. She went to her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She sighed and thought carefully. Tomorrow she would call Damian and meet him at the park. She would lie low with him until she could wrangle up a plane ticket. Then she would go straight to what had that place been called? The Leaky Cauldron and contact her moms family. Then she would go to Hogwarts, then she would find that son of a bitch hex him into a million pieces and do a superiority dance on his grave. That should work it would have to work. With a feeling of contentment she changed into her pajamas and collapsed on her bed to get some much needed rest.  
  
Ginny Weasley looked fearfully over at Tom Riddle. The Death Eaters had gone and now Ginny sorely wished they were here now she was facing him alone. She had to be brave though, for Raven, Raven who would crack a joke just before someone tried to curse her. He walked up to her and gently caressed her face a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Were is she Virginia you know just as well as I that if my Death Eaters find her before I do they will not be able to resist giving her a.lesson shall we call it." He said tracing her lips with his thumb. She shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't let them she's to valuable." Deep inside her she knew this was true. The Dark Lord laughed softly.  
  
"My, my aren't we intelligent, Virginia.darling." He whispered bringing his face lower to hers she shuddered, his breath was hot but it turned her into ice. He brushed his lips against her neck scaring even more with his gentleness.  
  
"Let me go." She whispered helplessly as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Never." He said as he removed her shirt and carried her off to his bedroom. She would not deny that she desired him but she also would not deny that she hated him touching her hated how she liked and enjoyed it. He held her close to his chest later that night with force enough to bruise. Virginia thought and hoped that Raven would never have to go through this hell and this torture the pain of having the man you desire be the man that you had to hate. She looked at the man who was now holding her tightly. She had loved him once a long time ago and if she wasn't careful she would again.  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to update and get through my homework all at once I promise the next one will be longer and another appearance by Draco!) 


	6. Damian Drakes

(A/Inhere is another chapter of The Love I Never Loved in this chapter Draco Malfoy makes an appearance and...Is he jealous? A Malfoy jealous? Isn't this interesting)  
  
*Chapter 6-  
  
Raven let out a low groan and rolled over falling off the hotel bed in the process.  
  
"Owe.Shit, damn." her line of obscenities continued as she groped for her back pack. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a pair of white shoes, and a black hat. She dressed slowly stretching and looking at the clock. It was well past noon, Raven sighed she missed her mother, even if she did wake her at the crack of dawn (Which in Ravens opinion was anything earlier than 10:00) and snap at her. Her mother cared about her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the hotel. A few charms had made the muggle clerks never remember she was ever there. She walked over to a McDonalds and ordered a Ham McMuffin for breakfast. She ate slowly looking out the window.  
  
"Hi doll is this seat taken?" Raven looked up a handsome youth around her age with messed up black hair and bright blue eyes smiled at her. Just by the way he stood she didn't like him she hated people who were so arrogant, arrogance was attractive to her, to a point, but when they crossed the line she had to bite her lip to stop from belting them in the face.  
  
"Actually I was waiting for my boyfriend to show-" she began to lie when he cut her off another thing she absolutely loathed.  
  
"He's not here though is he?" The youth said smirking at her and taking the seat. She rolled her eyes. "You need a place to spend the night?" He said she looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Sorry, you're not my type.you also remind me to much of my father." With that and a final roll of her eyes she walked off leaving the boy astounded. It was true his self assurance did remind her of her *father* she scowled. Someone grabbed her wrist she turned around to face the same boy.  
  
"Come on now doll just a little kiss?" He said pouting Raven smiled seductively. The boy leaned over to kiss her when she kneed him hard in the groin. He let out a moan of pain and she flipped him off before leaving. She walked to a pay phone and with a simple spell got it to work with out the use of any money. She dialed Damians number and waited patiently.  
  
"Hello?" came Damians voice.  
  
"Hey Damian listen I need a favor, can I stay over at your place for a couple nights before I can wrangle up a ticket to the UK?" She said immediately.  
  
"You know I remember a time when you would say 'Hey Damain how's it going?' not asking favors." Damian said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Damian let me try again, 'Hey Damian how's it going?' now can I stay over at your flat or not?" She said a little louder than she intended.  
  
"Such a temper, yeah sure."  
  
"Good meet me at the park at 9:00 tonight."  
  
"Whoa secretive aren't we? Plus it's going to be raining-"  
  
"Just be there Damian." With that she hung up the phone.  
  
Ginny Weasley wrapped the cloak around herself tightly. Tom was now keeping her in his sight at all times, every other minute or so he would shoot a glance over at her to make sure she hadn't run off. As if she could with at least five Death Eaters within a two meter radius at all times.  
  
"Well do you have the spell or not you incompetent idiot?" The Dark Lord snapped furiously at a Death Eater who had his nose buried in a book.  
  
"Yes I found it master...you will be able to lock in on her magical signature now sir then you can create an image spell-"  
  
"I don't care just tell me how in the name of hell to do it." The Dark Lord snapped his left hand lowering towards his wand in a threatening manor. The Death Eater nodded fearfully.  
  
"Yes of course master...at the 8th hour sir...merely focus on her magical signature and say '*Imagotorius*' and you will be able to see her image and her appearance within a three-five meter radius of her location sir." The Dark Lord sneered and nodded he grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her out and back to the bedroom. "Virginia...you could make this a lot easier for all of us just tell me..." He said seductively with a soft smile. Ginny raised her head trying to fight her body's instinctive reaction to him.  
  
"No, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you." She glared at him, "you won't torture me and you aren't going to use Veritaserum due to the fact that it can cause damage.plus Raven would kill you if you did anything to me." Ginny knew that for a fact and would do whatever in her power to prevent that from happening. No matter how much she hated the Dark Lord she did not want Raven to become a murderer all because of him and to have to kill your own father?  
  
"In that case Virginia darling we're just going to have to capture that lovely daughter of ours and hurry up and marry her off to Draco." Ginny almost vomited in disgust.  
  
"He's not her type." She said firmly wishing that she had as much trust in her words as she put forth, Raven always had been attracted to the bad boy with the arrogance and wit to match her own. The Dark Lord saw right through what she was saying.  
  
"You don't believe that.in fact you think she'd like him.that's good I would hate to have my only child raped but what can I say I need her child more than I need her." That really hit Ginny low and she did something she never would have thought in a million years she would do. She slapped him. His hand flew up to the tiny red handprint on his face in shock.  
  
"Don't you dare. I. Can't. Even. Think. Of. Words. To. Describe. What. I. Think. Of. You. " Ginny said trembling with rage the son of a bitch thought he would have that done to her child? The Dark Lord glared at her.  
  
"And if I didn't need you Virginia I would kill you.and your uses are running short," He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his face down to hers and shook her, "If you dare do anything like that again I swear that you will regret it." She glared at him.  
  
"I won't." Just then a Death Eaters ran in.  
  
"My Lord it's time we can do the spell now it's actually past 9:00 in America." The Death Eater said.  
  
"Good bring Draco, he deserves another look see at his future bride." The Dark Lord said and he dragged Ginny off with him towards a large empty room. Draco was waiting for them he bowed low.  
  
"My Lord." He said the Dark Lord gave him a curt nod.  
  
"Ahh.now for the spell.*Imagotorius*" The Dark Lord snapped and as if they were watching a movie a large screen appeared and Ginny saw Raven standing at a place she recognized as the park at which Raven had first asked her about her father. It was pouring rain and Raven stood there seemingly unaffected. Her long black hair had lost the straightening charm she had placed on it and now her natural curls showed. She was paler than usual from the cold and was staring up at the sky no blinking.  
  
"Damian you bastard get your sorry ass over here before I strangle you to death." She said with a soft sigh. Raven stared up at the beautiful night sky reveling in the dark feel and the strength it gave her. A passer by might have thought her some kind of fallen angel staring up at her old home hoping to be returned. There was a flash of blinding emerald light and Damian appeared smirking casually. He was a good looking man in his mid to early twenties with short brown hair, pale skin, and large blue eyes that made him look like every mothers dream son. But Damian was anything but that, his looks and charm were the only things that prevented him from getting into quite a bit of trouble with both the muggle and wizarding officials he simply looked innocent.  
  
"Took you long enough Damian Drakes, you bastard I was starting to think you'd ditch me." Raven said angrily Damian smirked and shrugged.  
  
"What can I say I love making an entrance.come on my cars right over there." He said Raven nodded and followed him.  
  
Meanwhile Draco felt a surge of a very strong emotion. He couldn't quite place it until he realized with a new found realization what it was. It was jealously. Was he Draco Malfoy, rich play boy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter actually jealous of a girl he had never met and only seen twice? He slowly admitted it to himself and shook his head slightly. A Malfoy jealous his father would have a fit if he found out.  
  
Raven plopped down on the bed in Damians guest room. He had a very nice flat in the muggle world. A large apartment which should have been considered a one story house. It had four bedrooms and a complete den. Damian walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"So you haven't explained to me what all this was about." Raven shook her head, "Come on Raven we've been best friends for five years now you can trust me."  
  
"No I can't.I'm sorry Damian I just can't." Raven said  
  
"Are you still mad at me for hitting on you at the Halloween party? Look Raves I'm really sorry about that-" Raven waved a hand carelessly in the air.  
  
"It isn't that.Damian just trust me on this one okay?" Damian sighed and nodded.  
  
"I still really want to apologize for hitting on you though Raves. You're my best friend.but.I really like you a lot Raves." He said leaning over, "You're so perfect." He kissed her gently Raven broke off almost immediately.  
  
"Damian.like you said you're my best friend.and I just can't think of you like that." she said finally and then smiled, "Plus you thick headed numb skull you said it yourself a couple weeks ago kissing me would probably be like kissing your sister." She teased and Damian laughed.  
  
"That's my Raves always cracking jokes.well get a good rest okay we'll try to get your tickets in the morning."  
  
"Okay.night Damian." Raven said yawning and falling down in the bed.  
  
Draco suppressed another urge to find the bastard and rip his head off. That was *his* woman.  
  
"Virginia explain now." The Dark Lord snapped  
  
"He's been Ravens friend for over five years they're quite close and I personally like him.although I would love to strangle him for doing that." For once Draco found himself agreeing with a Weasley *a Weasley!* his father would really have a heart attack if he found that little piece of information out  
  
"She is still a vir-" Ginny glared at him  
  
"How am I supposed to know as if she would tell me honestly I'm her mother she isn't about to tell me if she's having sex or not." The Dark Lord glared at her before snapping at a Death Eater.  
  
"Find everything you can about Damian Drakes, I want to know were he is what he does, I want to know what he bloody had for breakfast! I want him and my daughter found immediately." The Death Eater bowed and ran off. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Damian Drakes does not leave signs, and I wouldn't be surprised if he has spies in your Death Eater ranks." Ginny smiled, "I hope he teams up with Harry, you bastard, because if he does then you and your Death Eaters should start writing your wills because you're going to be as good as dead."  
  
(A/N: Ta Da the end of The Love I Never Loved Chapter 6 I know it's a real change of subjects but it's going to get settled soon and when Raven gets her little ass over to England all hell will break loose.or maybe I should have her run into Draco.*oops* did I just give away a hint to what will be happening LOL any way I'll update ASAP. REVIEW) 


	7. The Dragon and the Raven

(A/N: Here is the next chapter of The Love I Never Loved sorry it took so long I have been attacked with homework and a bunch of my friends who have all decided that it's time that I got my ass off my computer and went partying again, now chapters will be coming out more frequently -hopefully- unless my buddy Adam decides to throw his yearly bash and in that case I will be in to much trouble to really write that much so Review.)  
  
Disclaimer-you know the drill only the plot Raven, Damian, and a few other characters I might throw in are mine everything else belongs to JK Rowling and who ever else she sold the characters to.  
  
Chapter 7-The Dragon and the Raven  
  
Raven awoke with a loud yawn. She stretched out slowly and stood up. She breathed in the air and smelled sausage and bacon cooking. She smiled thank God Damian could cook because she definitely couldn't. She walked out of the room still in pajamas and bare foot and snuck up behind him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"How'd you sleep Raves?" He asked as he returned to his cooking. She walked over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"Wonderfully thanks for letting me stay here last night Damian." Raven said as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
"No problem, hey Raves do me a favor and turn to channel 734535 k' there's going to be something on." Raven nodded and turned the channel to the American Wizarding Lots of News and Other Stuff Channel.  
  
"Hello this is Alex Pesteronia bringing you up to date news on the Wizarding War." Said the announcer, "You-Know-Who has been rumored to be searching for a girl here in the United States who will help him gain more power and probably succeed in his plans to dominate the world, Diana Tulip has the rest of the story." An image of another reporter became evident. Raven gulped but listened on reveling in how cheerful news reporter constantly sounded.  
  
"Hello Alex this is Diana Tulip reporting to you live from the Leakey Cauldron in England. Here with me is Katerina Snugllefester a Member of the International Auror Squad, do tell us what is the situation?" A tough looking woman in her early fourties nodded.  
  
"As far as we know the girl he is looking for will be around 17 years of age and a very powerful witch, we also have information from a few of our sources that Draco Malfoy -son of the famed Death Eater Lucius Malfoy- has been noted as alive although we have long thought him dead. He will still appear at the age of 17 and is considered dangerous." With that the woman nodded and swept away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy was Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had the second highest grades in the whole school, here are some pictures and other information we know of this dangerous man and we highly suggest that if spotted you should immediately report him." Just as they were about to begin rolling the pictures Raven turned off the TV and turned to Damian.  
  
"Damian I need that plane ticket soon." She said he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You sure? Raves you can stay here for a while if you like-"  
  
"Damian I need that plane ticket." She said again he looked at her defeated.  
  
"All right I already have the ticket pack your stuff your flight leaves in a few hours." Raven nodded and hurried off to her room.  
  
~*****~  
  
"HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL DID THEY FIND OUT HE WAS ALIVE!" Shouted the Dark Lord to his circle of Death Eaters who were surrounding him nervously.  
  
"My Lord we may have spies amongst us, my suggestion is that we-"The Dark Lord raised a hand to silence the Death Eater.  
  
"I do not wish to hear the opinions of a fool, Castalia!" The Dark Lord snapped the Death Eater went to his knees before him.  
  
"Yes my Lord." The man said his voice trembling.  
  
"I want you to pull as many contacts with the ministry as you posses to have it shown that 'Draco Malfoy' had died but he left a son named 'Daemon' the mother died during the birth and Lucius was raising him."  
  
"My Lord I won't be able to do this, my contacts have informed me that the evidence is impossible to disprove-"  
  
"*Crucio*" The Dark Lord snapped and the Death Eater began to scream and writhe in pain, "You have outlasted your use Castalia *Avada Kedavra*" The screams stopped with the blinding green light swept the life out of the Death Eater. Ginny Weasley swallowed wishing she was anywhere but this hell hole were one mistake could cost you your life. "I want one of you incompetents to find a way to disprove this evidence, the one who does shall be greatly rewarded."  
  
~*****~  
  
"Be careful Raves, don't trust anyone and be careful." Damian said as he gave her a final hug.  
  
"I'll be all right Damian.Owl me okay." She said and with a final wave boarded the airplane. She took her seat and closed her eyes God this was becoming painful. She took a deep breath and withdrew a spell book from her bag ignoring the funny look the old lady who was sitting next to her gave her. Honestly how could there be anything wrong with reading a book called 'Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes Galore'?  
  
~*****~  
  
Ginny Weasley swallowed as the Dark Lord paced the sitting room. They were alone and she was sitting on the couch watching nervously as he paced. The Dark Lord turned to her and walked over sitting down next to her.  
  
"Tell me Virginia why did you name her 'Raven'?" The Dark Lord asked as he slid both arms around her waist, Ginny scolded herself for leaning against him.  
  
"I just did." That was a lie there had been a reason why she had named her daughter Raven.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Kelley it's a girl." Said the muggle doctor as she handed Ginny her new born baby. Ginny smiled widely she was a mother.  
  
"Hi sweet heart.what should I name you?" Ginny asked the baby who had her eyes shut. Many names ran through Ginny's mind, Molly, Victoria, Sharon, etc. just then the baby yawned and seemingly pointed out the window, Ginny looked out the window and saw perched on the tree outside the hospital a black bird. It was a raven. The bird spread its wings and began to soar up into the air, Ginny watched in awe, the bird was a free animal that would never be tamed. She looked at her daughter silently promising both her and her daughter that nobody would hurt her.  
  
"What would you like to name her miss?" Asked a nurse with a charming smile.  
  
"Raven. Raven Cassandra." Ginny said as she held her little child closer.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"You're lying." He whispered softly into her ear, "You know something else Virginia? Remember that night I told you about our child coming into the world?" Virginia nodded with a shudder she would never be able to forget that night, "It was also written in the stars that the Dragon and the Raven would unite."  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Wu ha ha ha what will Ginny's reaction be? Who keeps reading all these things in the stars? Does this mean Draco and Raven are going to be lovers? Who knows..only me!!!! REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8) 


	8. soon

(A/N: sorry that this chapter took so long to update I just wasn't sure what to do! I'll update more often I promise.)  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill I own nothing and I'm to poor for anyone to want to sue  
  
*Chapter 3- Soon*  
  
Ginny was in total shock. She stared up into the misty blue eyes of Tom Riddle.  
  
"W-what?" She stuttered causing the Dark Lord to let out a burst of cruel laughter.  
  
"Face it my dear Virginia no matter what you do, our daughter will fall in love with Draco Malfoy, they are in a sense soul mates my dear." The Dark Lord said tracing the contours of her face a small smile gracing his lips as he traced her trembling lips.  
  
"What else is going to happen Tom? Why is this heir so important to you?" She asked causing the Dark Lord to laugh cruelly once more before he pressed his lips against her his tongue seeking passage into her mouth. Ginny tried in vain to push him away from her. The Dark Lord pulled back for a moment before he kissed her neck.  
  
"That. My. Dear. Is. Something. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Know." He said through kisses before he brought his lips to hers once more.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Raven tied her hair back into a ponytail and quickly tied her bandanna. She walked out of the women's bathroom and slipped her sunglasses on as she dragged her trunk towards the cab she had just called for. It was quite similar to the ones Raven regularly traveled in but when Raven slipped in she was astounded to find that the guy was on the wrong side.  
  
"Were to?" The man asked, Raven thought for a moment.  
  
"Any hotel in Ottery St. Catchpole." The cab driver chuckled.  
  
"Miss there's only *one* hotel in Ottery St. Catchpole." The cab driver said in a rich British accent.  
  
"Then take me there." Raven said and watched in awe as they passed beautiful countryside. It was nothing like the cities she had lived in, in America. The taxi driver stopped at a grubby old tavern Raven payed the man and hopped out. She grimaced before walking into the tavern. The bartender looked at her; he was a scrubby man with mangled brown hair and a large nose with crystal emerald eyes.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The man asked, Raven glanced around the grimy pub seeing several eyes on her.  
  
"Need a room for the night." Raven said, going through her pockets for some muggle money. Damn, she thought she had wasted the last of her money on the cab ride. Instead Raven drew a single gold galleon out and flipped it in the air, "Would this be enough?" the bartender eyed the gold his eyes glittering. A black gloved hand caught the galleon as Raven flipped it in the air again.  
  
"I'll be paying for her." It was the voice of a young man around Ravens age, out of his pocket he drew several pound notes and tossed them on the counter.  
  
"There's no-" the man raised a hand to silence her, his face was covered by the hood of his cloak.  
  
"I would like to help a fellow magical person in need," The man whispered into her ear. That shut Ravens mouth immediately. "Care to join me for a drink?" The man asked, Raven had the odd feeling that, that was not a request but a demand.  
  
"All right." Raven said walking with the man to a dark shadowy corner of the pub. The man removed his hood and revealed his handsome face. Locks of pale blonde hair fell into pale glittering gray eyes. Raven choked back a gasp. *Is it fair for a man to be that much more beautiful than a girl?* she thought in wonderment as the cold gray eyes linked with her midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" The man asked his eyes still linked with hers.  
  
"Why aren't you?" Raven retorted causing the man to smirk.  
  
"I'm a rather...unsavory character, and I prefer not to be arrested." The man said Raven smirked, she was quite sure that was true, it was always the beautiful ones who were evil. *Why is it that way?* She thought with a mental sigh.  
  
"And I prefer not to be asked unwanted questions." She said brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes, meeting his gaze. The man laughed.  
  
"If you had gone to Hogwarts you would have been one of the most amazing Slytherins." The man said smiling in a slightly cruel way.  
  
"That's what my mom said." Raven said before going silent.  
  
"Well your rent's paid for a good month, stay for as long as you like." The man said as he stood he bent down and kissed her. Raven was surprised but never the less kissed him back. The man pulled away and traced her lips with his thumb a smirk on his face, "Until we meet again." With that he put his hood on once more and walked out of the pub. Raven swallowed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked triumphantly as he lay down in bed that night. After reporting to the Dark Lord, who had been quite pleased that he had found Raven, Draco had taken a long shower and now was lying in his warm comftorable bed. Soon, Raven would be his, soon he would be able to reach out in bed at night and feel her slumbering next to him. Draco smirked once more, soon he'd have everything a man could ever want, power, prestige, money -all three he already had-, and a beautiful wife. Soon, Draco thought to himself, soon.  
  
(a/n: There you go the long awaited chapter 8! I will be updating more often, but I need to raise my grades ASAP so that's my top priority at the moment.) 


End file.
